we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii
The next Mario Kart game to release, Mario Kart Wii, appeared on the Wii. Daisy is not playable by default, and must be unlocked before players can play as her. You can unlock her by winning the 150cc grand prix (no stars required), A new feature for Mario Kart Wii included the ability for players to race on bikes. When Daisy, Peach, or Rosalina ride on a bike, the females receive a newly designed motor bike outfit. Additionally, a new version of Daisy debuts in this game: Baby Daisy. Baby Daisy, like her adult counterpart, is not playable by default, and must be unlocked before players can race/battle as her. Players will have to win a star ranking or higher for all 50cc nitro cups to unlock her. Baby Daisy wears the same outfit regardless if she is riding on a kart or a bike. Daisy is a middle weight character, while Baby Daisy is a Lightweight character. Both have a hidden +1 speed stat bonus, classifying both Daisy and Baby Daisy as Speed characters for this game. Courses This time around, Daisy owns her very own circuit, self entitled Daisy Circuit. The most prominent features of this course include the unique sunset beachside setting, with a small village encasing two giant golden statues on which one depicts Luigi and Princess Daisy dancing, holding hands. The other statue shows Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy, in a similar fashion holding each others' hands. This circuit doesn't have any obstacles outside of a few traffic cones, so the track is relatively easy. The circuit could have received inspiration from real-life "Circuit de Monaco". For more information, see Daisy Circuit. Block Plaza Block Plaza, a new battle course introduced in Mario Kart Wii, features four uprised platforms with statues of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy on one of the four platforms. The statue for Daisy is located on the platform with a yellow-like border. At 2 minutes within a battle, Daisy's statue sinks down into the ground. Sponsors In addition to the previous sponsor from Mario Kart DS reappearing, new sponsors that reference Princess Daisy appear. New sponsors include Daisy Candy, Princess Daisy and Daisy Circuit. The one from Mario Kart DS comes back in the same course (Delfino Plaza). Images_(4).jpg|Daisy's love for candies and patisseries would expand in future Mario Kart games. Daisy_Circuit.PNG 120px-Princess_Daisy.PNG Other Features Alongside other character's emblems such as Mario, Peach, and Luigi, Daisy's emblem can be seen on the obelisks which fall along the road in Dry Dry Ruins. Daisy is the staff ghost of Daisy Circuit and Coconut Mall. Baby Daisy is the staff ghost for Moo Moo Meadows. Due to Daisy's hidden speed stat bonus, many players chose Daisy to play as online, since she was the second fastest character in the game (with Funky Kong, also commonly seen online, being the first). Gallery Téléchargement_(10).jpg Téléchargement_(9).jpg mkwii.jpg|Daisy on the Mario Kart WII selection screen mkwii2.jpg|Baby Daisy on the Mario Kart WII selection screen wii ending.jpg|Daisy in the ending screen baby daisy kart.PNG|Baby Daisy Trivia ☀ All courses that contain "Daisy" in their name to date include water in them. (Sweet Sweet Canyon does not include the word "Daisy" in its name, although it could be argued Princess ORANGE contains some water in it, regardless) ☀ Daisy has a large amount of sponsors directed towards her (totaling to an amount that is more than even Princess Peach), some sponsoring her own name "Princess Daisy". This may suggest Daisy has wealth to her name. ☀ All Mario Kart themed courses that have the word "Daisy" in their name have a Daisy emblem somewhere on the track. ☀Outside Mario Kart Wii, Daisy isn't given any significant hidden stat boosts to categorize her outside her general weight-class category. ☀This is the first console Mario Kart game to feature Daisy as an unlockable character. ☀This is the first game to feature daisy in her biker suit. ☀Mario Kart Double Dash!! And Mario Kart 8 are the only Mario Kart games to feature Daisy as a default character. ☀This game marks the first appearance of Baby Daisy who would go on to appear in games such as Mario Super Sluggers. Category:Mario Kart Category:Games Category:Baby Daisy Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart Wii